Tundra's birthday celebration
Present Day PAW Patrol (Tundra's birthday is January 8th :3) *Rocky *Rubble *Zuma *Marshall *Chase *Skye *Ryder *Katie *Alex *Tundra *Princess *Ocean *Rosie *Cooper *Smoky *Icee "Surprise! happy birthday Tundra!" Tundra felt herself jump back as she heard a flurry of voices flood her ears. There stood the PAW patrol and her other furry pup friends, even Katie and Alex, in the middle of the lookout television room. The room was decorated with party streamers and balloons. Smoky, Cooper, And Rosie ran around her, throwing up confetti as she blinked in surprise, taking in all the sound and commotion. "Wh-wha.... Guys..." the Husky felt a lump in her throat as her friends giggled and bounced towards her. "What do ya think?!" Marshall barked in delight, bounding towards her with a balloon tied loosely on his tail. "We tried to decorate it to be snow themed! Since we know how much you love it when it snows!" Skye beamed ear to ear, motioning her paws towards the party decorations. The balloons and windows were covered in spray-on frost, and stuck on the walls and hanging from the ceiling were paper snowflakes that twirled ever so slightly on the fishing line they hung from. There were some party games set up as well- Pin the carrot on the snowman, make your own snowman station; which was just marshmallows, pretzel sticks, and frosting; and a gigantic cake from Mr. Porter, shaped just like a giant snowflake, covered in white and blue sprinkles. "We did the snowflakes!" Cooper, Icee, and Smoky grinned, wagging their tails and grinning at their little masterpieces that were fluttering around their heads Zuma grinned and pointed to a big pile of presents. "We all got you a pwesent as well! What's a birthday without a gift or two~?" He laughed, wagging his tail. Tundra looked at everyone with wide eyes "I....I...." she stammered, trying to find the right words to say as she scanned the room, a lump forming in her throat. "What's wrong, Tundra...?" Katie frowned, kneeling down as she noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "We thought you'd be happy..." Ryder added, kneeling down next to Katie as he pet Tundra's head. Tears started to flow down her cheeks, a soft laugh coming from the husky as she started to cry, causing the guests to worry even further. "Why is she crying? It's a party!" Alex questioned loudly, a little bit of frosting on his face. "Alex, shush..... and you weren't supposed to go near the marshmallow station yet!" Ryder scolded, looking sternly, but playfully, at the younger boy. "Hehe, sorry...." Tundra kept crying and laughing, shaking her head as she looked at her friends, her voice a tiny bit shaky. "I'm..not sad... I'm'' happy!" She smiled through her tears, wiping her eyes with her paws. "Then...Then why the tears...?" Rocky frowned, nuzzling her gently. Rubble went over to the table and grabbed some napkins, bringing them over to Tundra while the other pups just circled around her. "Don't get me started with the water works.." Rubble smiled, sniffing a little as he handed them to the Husky. Ocean, Rosie, Skye, and Princess nuzzled against her, looking at her curiously. "Yeah....It's a little strange that you're crying on your birthday..." Ocean teased playfully, chuckling a tad bit. "Oui oui.... Mon ami, why are you crying if you're happy?" Princess added, frowning in concern as she nuzzled her head into Tundra's neck. "It's because i'm so happy.." Tundra smiled, looking at her friends with watery eyes. The pup sat down and took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure and stop crying. ".....I've never had anypup do something so.... so nice for me...." her lip trembled a bit as she held back more tears. "....most of my life i've felt worthless and useless and not important.... But after i started living here...." Her voice caught in her throat, her voice squeaking a little as she took another deep breath to calm her nerves. "....You guys have... have treated me like i'm family....I feel...''loved... ''you all mean so much to me.. And knowing that you all put so much work....into something like this.... Just for me... It just makes me happy..." Tundra laughed and cried, covering her muzzle with her paws. "S-Sorry!" "Of course, Tundra, don't be sorry! .... We're here for you whenever you need it..." Chase grinned from ear to ear, nuzzling the husky in a brotherly fashion. "We're your family! You'll never be "worthless"... you never were~" Skye chimed in, wagging her tail. "We'll be here for you no matter what." Rubble grinned, joining in on the cuddles. "Dog pile!" Marshall laughed, bouncing over and flopping on top of Tundra, earning a slight grunt from the husky, who was immediately buried beneath several pounds of fur. The pups all laughed as they nuzzled one another. "''Guuuyyysss! I'm turning into a puppy pancake!" Tundra laughed, trying to squeeze out from the bottom of the pile; but was retaliated by more hugs and wagging tails. "Bwahaha! We're not letting you up just yet! You must suffer our love!" Rocky laughed, his eyes shining brightly as he nuzzled closer to Tundra, giving her a lick on the nose. "Alright pups! now that everyone's happy and cozy, let's get this party started!" Ryder grinned, pressing play on his pup pad, which was connected to a set of speakers. As soon as the music started to blare, the pups happily started to move and groove, dancing and laughing in delight. "Best. Birthday. ever!" Tundra howled, laughing in delight as she bounced around to the music, shaking and swaying her tail. "C'mon everyone, dance your tails off!" Katie grinned "I already have!" she teased, laughing as Cali rolled her eyes, hopping onto the table to bat at one of the lower hanging snowflakes. Tundra watched her friends happily as they danced and played the party games. The Husky couldn't stop grinning as she felt her heart soaring high above the clouds. She knew she'd be happy here. She had transformed from a timid, scared, pup living on the streets, to a happy, helpful, full-fledged member of the PAW Patrol.She even found she had a younger sister. She was finally in a place where she felt like she belonged. She had a warm bed, plenty of food, amazing friends.. She couldn't be happier, she felt like she could just explode with delight right there. Rocky smiled at her, taking her paw as they danced on their hind legs. Tundra giggled, looking into his eyes as her heart started to beat faster and faster. He gave her a lick on the forehead, which made her burst into another giggle fit. She couldn't believe how fast her life turned around for the better. Tundra hugged herself onto Rocky, causing them to fall onto the ground laughing. "You know.. Rocky was the one who had planned most of it out~" Skye smiled, looking at the two pups as she danced with Chase. "Really, Rocky..?" Tundra looked at the silver mutt in surprise, her smile widening.even more. "...You planned this?" "W-well, not all of it... i got help from the others... But I thought of the surprise though.." he smiles, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Rocky..That's... That's so sweet... Thank you.." Tundra grinned, giving him a small kiss."Thank you so much, this is the best surprise i've ever gotten~!" The pups exchanged a loving nuzzle and a soft kiss before getting up, running over to the other pups; who had started making little marshmallow snowmen. "Look! I made a Marshallmallow!" Marshall laughed, using tiny black dots of icing to finish his puffy creation. "I already ate mine..." Princess giggled, some pretzel crumbs around her muzzle. The pups continued on with the festivities, excitedly digging into the cake as soon as Ryder was able to cut the pieces for them. Tundra couldn't be more thankful for her friends- they had given her something much better than a regular friendship. They gave her a family. And she couldn't be any happier. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Shorts